


Fight

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: F/M, Gen, LMAO, Other, it was a request, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt based: Fighting with Ravi and your daughter is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

The sound of glass shattering resounded throughout the house, causing everything to come to a stand-still. Ravi stared at you, lips pursed together and eyes dark with anger. Both of you were panting hard from screaming at each other and when you had had enough, you threw a mug at the wall next to him. The stress from work and Ravi being busy all the time had finally gotten to you - it appeared that work wasn’t easy on him either, so you both just snapped at each other over something completely stupid; you didn’t even know what caused the fight in the first place. 

Feeling your eyes begin to burn, you turned away and stalked to the bedroom, not wanting him to see you crying. Once in the safety of your bedroom, you broke down, sliding down the door to the floor and just sat there, sobbing openly. You two have had fights before but never to the point of throwing things - or crying for that matter. Standing up on shaky legs, you slowly went to the bed, thinking back on the fight and the things you said to each other. Letting out a rather loud sob, you collapsed on the bed and hugged his pillow to your chest, crying yourself to sleep after a while.

Ravi had sunk to the floor as well - right after you slammed the bedroom door - and just sat there with his face in his hands. He knew he made you cry and felt horrible for it; felt horrible about the whole fight, really. He wasn’t sure himself about what the fight was about; he just knew he was stressed from work and the stress turned to anger, which lead to taking it out on you. He ran his hand over his face angrily before letting his head fall back against the wall, soaking in the pain that shot through his head.

“Daddy?” A small voice made him snap his head up and stare at his daughter standing in the doorway leading to the kitchen. His heart broke when he saw that she was crying and holding her stuffed animal to her chest. Frowning, he motioned her over to him, smiling slightly when she ran towards him and hugged her to his chest. He tried wiping her tears away but they just kept falling, soaking his shirt as she buried herself further into his chest. He just held her, waiting for her to speak, rubbing her arm and back in hopes of calming her down.

“I heard you and mommy fighting,” He looked down at her, his heart breaking further at how sad she was, her watery eyes looking up at him. He sighed and hugged her closer to him.

“I’m so sorry you had to hear us fighting, sweetheart, we never wanted you to experience that,” He whispered to her, kissing the top of her head. She was the perfect mix of you both and she was your pride and joy; seeing her so sad didn’t sit right with Ravi, knowing that she was a bright and bubbly kid.

“Mommy was crying,” Her broken whisper had Ravi squeezing his eyes shut and shoving his nose into her hair. Ravi wanted to beat himself up that he had made you cry; making you cry was the last thing he ever wanted to do and he was angry at himself for what happened.

“I know,” He whispered back, voice cracking from trying to hold his own tears at bay. 

“I’m scared,” He leaned back and looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

“Scared of what?” He asked, slightly scared himself to hear her answer.

“Of you and mommy separating,” His eyes widened and he pulled her around until she was facing him, tilting her head up when she looked down. 

“Mommy and I are not separating, darling, don’t ever think like that,” He spoke slowly, watching her bottom lip tremble before a fresh round of tears. He pulled her to his chest again, rubbing her back as her muffled sobs reached his ears. Sighing, he got a good grip on her before standing, walking slowly to the bedroom you two shared, a few tears slipping out when he saw you hugging his pillow tightly to your chest. 

Walking over, he gently set your sleepy daughter on the bed next to you before crawling in himself, wrapping an arm around the two most important girls in his life before closing his eyes, finally giving in to his tears and silently cried himself to sleep as well.


End file.
